Misunderstood Criminal
by powerannoyance
Summary: This is my first fic, so please no flames. This story is pretty much about a a guy from the pokemon world that ended up in Jump City. R&R!


Hi! I'm Jen! This is my first fic, so don't blame me if everything is messed up. As you know, this is, uh, sort of, a pokemon & Teen Titan crossover, but it's just about a guy from the Pokemon world that ended up in Jump City. And please, this is my first fic, so no flames. (  
  
Chapter 1: The Silver Swellow  
  
It was a stormy night. By the shores of Jump City, the great T Tower stands above the city. In the water, a helpless small yacht rocks back and forth like a bathtub toy, and the sailors inside jump out as it sinks. All but one. Inside the yacht, a young stowaway is trapped inside one of the rooms, water waist deep and rising.  
  
"I know my mother said not to use my pokemon when outside of the pokemon world," he said to himself, "But I have to now. Espeon, come out!" He threw a pokeball and out came a purple pokemon with cat-like ears and a split tail. On her forehead is a red jewel.  
  
"Espeon," the boy said, "see if you can bust a hole through this darn boat with your Hyper Beam!"  
  
The Espeon started making a sphere inside its mouth and shot out a glowing beam towards the ceiling, making a hole.  
  
"All right then," he said, "Let's get out of this dump!" He took out another pokeball and a Lapras came out into the seas.  
  
The Espeon gave a startled cry as for water started seeping out of the hole. The boy noticed this and urged his Espeon to get out and going. Fast.  
  
In the T Tower, the Teen Titans were watching the news (well, well).  
  
"Now our top story," the news guy said.  
  
"Every top story is stupid," a green guy named Beast Boy said, "It's always about some rich guy winning some election."  
  
"Shut up," the leader of the team, Robin, said, "I want to hear this."  
  
"A criminal from Japan has somehow slipped from the national police there and was said to be heading here to America," the News guy said, "The yacht that he was seen sneaking into has sunk here in Jump City."  
  
"Wow!" A half android, half human named Cyborg, said. "Some good top news for a change!"  
  
On the TV, they showed a picture of a boy, no older than around 13, holding what looked like a staff with an assortment of flat, metal assortments hanging from it. He was wearing green pants with grey shoes, a loose brown belt around his waist with a small, blue pouch attached, a purple shirt with a blue vest, two straps around him, one holding a small knapsack, the other holding a case for his staff thingy, and purplish-pinkish-reddish fingerless gloves. A blue handkerchief covers his hair, but his bangs is visible, which is brownish-reddish. His one ear is pierced once, the other, twice. His skin is pale apricot, and his eyes are amethyst purple. "This boy is known as The Silver Swellow," the News guy said again, "His real name is still unknown."  
  
"He doesn't look so bad," a young girl with pink hair and a purple outfit, known as Starfire, said.  
  
"I see a yacht sinking," another girl said, whose name is Raven. She has short, purple hair and a dark blue cloak. "I suggest go out and look around."  
  
"Good idea, Raven," Robin said, "Ok, Titans, let's go!"  
  
Back on the shore, the boy, who is (Surprise, surprise!) The Silver Swellow, was sputtering out sea water.  
  
"Boy, Lapras," Silver Swellow said, "I am so glad I have you!"  
  
He took out its pokeball and the Lapras returned into it.  
  
"Alright, Espeon, now let's put you back in your-Hey, where's your Pokeball?" Silver Swellow rummaged through his knapsack, looking for the red and white ball.  
  
"Great, I lost it!" he said, "Well, girl, it looks like you'll have to try your best to keep out of site." He petted Espeon, "I wonder if people here know that I'm a criminal, not that I am one." He then heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, you, who are you!" the voice said.  
  
"No one you should know about!" Silver Swellow yelled back.  
  
"Well, I know who you are, Silver Swellow!"  
  
Silver Swellow's heart was racing. They knew he was wanted!?  
  
"Titans, go!" the voice said. Four figures jumped down, one girl, three boys.  
  
"Espeon, run for it!" Silver Swellow yelled. He and Espeon started to jump up the rocks toward the T-Tower.  
  
At the place where the Teen Titans attacked, one lone Titan stood still, watching Silver Swellow run for his life. Starfire, with a worried look on her face, is convinced that he can't be bad, if not evil. She flew toward the T Tower. "I'll help save you," she said. "I know you can't be bad..." She flew, thinking about her plan.  
  
Back at the battle field, Raven was starting to catch up, having to be able to fly. Silver Swellow was at the top, and was pushing a large rock down.  
  
"I am really sorry about this!" he cried out to Raven below. The rock budged a little and fell down toward the team. Raven dodged the rock, but then a whole bunch of rocks followed, burying her. The rest of the team took this as a surprise and were buried, too. Silver Swellow, knowing that his task was accomplished, ran of with Espeon by his side.  
  
At the entrance of the T Tower, Starfire was waiting for Silver Swellow. He finally made it, but seeing Starfire had him stop in his tracks and started to turn around to run the other direction, but Starfire flew in front of him at said, "Don't run away. I want to help you."  
  
"Why should I trust you?!" Silver Swellow said, "You're one of them!" He points at the rock pile, which shifted.  
  
"Listen, I know you aren't bad," Starfire said in a convincing tone, "Just please trust me!"  
  
Silver Swellow, getting tense for that Raven recovered from the rock avalanche, decided to take chances. "Fine," he said, "I'll believe you. For now. Where should I go?"  
  
Starfire pointed toward the entrance to the T Tower. Understanding this, Silver Swellow and Espeon ran inside, and at that precise moment, as soon as he ran inside, the Titans made it up the hill.  
  
So, there, the first chapter. Again, no flames, and R&R! I'm not posting the next chapter until I get a few reviews! And it may take a while. ( 


End file.
